countypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Howard County, Indiana
Howard County (originally Richardville County) is one of 92 counties in the KokomoDowntown.jpg|Downtown Kokomo, Indiana IndianaKokomo.jpg|Downtown Greentown, Indiana IndianaIndy.jpg|The art deco court house for Howard County in Kokomo, which is in the historical court house square district. Slog Indiana 1800x1600 1.jpg|Looking south at 350 N 1150 W, Ervin Township, July 5, 2011. state of Indiana. It was renamed in 1844 as Howard County, prior to that it was known as as Richardville County. Richardville County was founded from unorginized It was later named Howard County. Howard County is a part of the greater Kokomo Metropolitan Statistical Area, and contains Kokomo as it's county seat. Tipton County is also a part of the metro area The 2012 census estimate placed its population at 82,849 which is a 0.10% increse from the 2010 official census. The county, especially Kokomo, works closely with eastern Carroll County, Miami County, and Tipton County during several events thoughout the year as well. It however doesn't interact much with its other neighbors Cass, Grant, and Clinton Counties. Geography Howard County is near several major cities including state capital Indianapolis. Howard County is also near Marion, and Gas City in Grant County, Delphi, Peru (a part of the Kokomo combined statistical area), Logansport, Tipton (also a part of the Kokomo Metro Area), Frankfort, Lafayette, and Fort Wayne Communities Cities *Kokomo Incorporated Towns *Greentown *Russiaville Unincorporated Communities *Vermont *Jerome *West Liberty *Cassvile *Center *Hemlock *Oakford *Phlox Census Designated Place *Indian Heights (neighborhood of Kokomo since 2012) Townships *Center (Contains core of Kokomo) *Ervin (northwest rural area of county) *Clay (Contains north/west edge of Kokomo) *Harrison (Contains large portions of Kokomo) *Honey Creek (contains Russiaville; orginally part of Clinton County) *Howard (Contains north/east edge of Kokomo) *Jackson *Liberty (Contains Greentown) *Monroe *Taylor (Contained what was once Indian Heights; contains large portions Kokomo) *Union Sister City The county seat, Kokomo, also recently constructed sister city relations with Dongyang, China. This enables several students to attend school in Dongyang, and for Dongyang's students to attend school in Howard County. Dongyang has a population of over 800,000 people. Major Employers Major employers that are within Howard County, these employers not onl give jobs to Howard County, but some even do across Indiana. *Chrystler Group LCC **Kokomo Transmission (2,163 employees) **Kokomo Casting (993 employees) **Indiana Transmission (2,097 employees) *Delphi Corporation **Electronics And Safety World Headquarters *GM Components Holdings LLC *Haynes International *Holder Mattress *Syndicate Sales, Inc. *Coca-Cola plant *Bona Vista (Charity) Entertainment Malls *Markland Mall & Markland Plaza (Target, Carsons, Sears, Best Buy, and Bed Bath and Beyond as anchor stores.) *former Kokomo Mall (now Kokomo Town Center) (JC Pennies, AMC Theaters, Bufalo Wild Wings, and Robert Miller and Son Furniture as anchor stores.) Theaters *AMC Theaters (1 location; there was two when they were still called Karesotes Theaters) Venues Venues include only public, city owned, or widely known venues, and does not include local bars and other things that may or may not host such events. Also a sign was recently seen on the giant empty land that used to be where the Kokomo Steel Corporation was that said a theme park was coming soon. *Kokomo Municipal Stadium (in downtown Kokomo) (home of Kokomo Jack Rabbits) * Howard County 4H Fair Grandstands (on county fairgrounds; Greentown) (has featured artists such as Reba McEntire, Trick Pony, Rascle Flats, and other top name artists every year) *Kokomo Performing Arts Pavilion (in Foster Park; Kokomo) (has featured artists such as Boys To Men, The Letter Black, ect.) *Highligh Park Stadium (in Highland Park; Kokomo) (home of Kokomo Dodgers) *Kokomo Speedway (Kokomo) (hosts major races) *Comets Performing Arts Auditorium (Eastern High School;Greentown) (has featured artists such as Reba McEntire) *Highland Park Stage (in Highland Park; Kokomo) (widely popular in the 1980's, and 90's for Kokomo) *Memorial Gymnasium (downtown Kokomo) (has featured people such as President Barock Obama, and 2008 presidential canidate Hilary Clinton) *Kokomo High School Auditorium, Gymnasium number one, two, and three (Kokomo High School; Kokomo) *Comets Football Stadium (Eastern Elementary School; Greentown) *Western High School Auditorium (Western High School; Russiaville) Transportation Airports *Kokomo Municipal Airport US Highways *US Highway 31 (talk of possibly become Interstate 67 in future) *US Highway 35 State Highway *Indiana State Road 19 *Indiana State Road 22 *Indiana State Road 26 *Indiana State Road 213 *Indiana State Road 931 (old US 31, prior to bypass) Railway Service *Central Railway Company of Indianapolis *Norfolk Southern Railway (track from Kokomo to Tipton will return to service) *Winimac Southern Railway (once Colombus to Chicago Main Line) Bus Service *Kokomo City-Line Trolley (only for city of Kokomo) *Trailways (from South Bend to Indianapolis) * First City Rider (in Kokomo in partnership with Kokomo Cab) * Spirit of Kokomo (only for city of Kokomo) *Greyhound Trails and Paths *Wildcat Walk of Excellence (in Kokomo) *Industrial Heritage Trail (in Kokomo) *The Comet Trail (in Greentown) *Nickle Plate Trail (Currently ends in unincorporated Cassville in Howard County, plans to extend to Kokomo in future) Adjacent Counties *Cass County (north) *Miami County (north) *Grant County (east) *Tipton County (south) *Clinton County (south-west) *Carroll County (west) Category:Indiana